


I Love You, Just Like This

by orphan_account



Series: ILYJLT [1]
Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for all of these ships, i should stop but i cant and i wont, im soft, its all fluff, literally only fluff, sleepytime yes, titles from songs bc yea, tw for mention of being drunk/partying?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An anthology of quick, cute, fluffy, domestic stories set in the same universe! Most of them will probably end with cuddling and sleeping... so they're perfect to read before bed! Title taken from Into the New World by Girls Generation
Relationships: Kameron Michaels/Asia O'Hara, Kyne/Kiara, Lemon/Priyanka
Series: ILYJLT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933357
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Mikrokosmos - Lemyanka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priyanka waits for Lemon to come home from a party  
> Title: Mikrokosmos - BTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemyanka >>>>>>>>>

_ Tap, tap, click, backspace backspace backspace backspace— _

“Nope,” Priyanka said out loud. “I’m not dealing with this right now.” 

The student had been working on her major paper nonstop the entire weekend, even choosing to forgo a party Kiara had thrown for Ilona’s birthday. Of course, she still had to stop by to give the birthday girl her ‘well thought-out’ gift (aka an overpriced makeup palette she bought last minute), as well as drop off an equally invigorating present: her roommate-turned-girlfriend, Lemon, who wouldn’t dare miss a Kiara party. 

Priyanka only needed 45 pages of text, and she was about 25 deep — and considering she still had a good few weeks to get it written and printed, along with the huge dent she’d made in the past few days, Priyanka decided it was time for bed as she headed to the bathroom.

When she dissolved into her own little typing sphere, the entire world became a blur. It was just the window, a cluttered desk, a computer screen, lofi study beats, and an essay about something with kids and teaching and whatever. Priyanka noticed this lapse in time when she took a glance at the clock: 1:30 AM.  _ Yikes, _ she thought as she splashed water on her face and stumbled half-heartedly though her skincare routine. Usually the raven-haired girl would slap on a cute sheet mask and continue her work as it soaked in, but between her delirious state of sleepiness and her utter discontent for doing anything at all, she skipped that step and collapsed on her bed.

It took a few seconds for her tiredness to turn into discomfort, though, as it was far too hot in the dorm to be sleeping in a sweater over a shirt over sweatpants and fuzzy socks. Facedown on the bed, she groaned, flipped over, and unclothed herself until her shirt and underwear remained. Grunting, she scooted up to her pillow and tied up her long hair.

And  _ now,  _ she could sleep!

Wait.

1:38 AM… where’s Lemon?

“Nooooo,” Priyanka slid her hands down her face. “Now I have to go check on her, too?” She rolled over to her bedside table, flailing her hand around in the dark in search of her phone.

“Please don’t be blacked out,” the girl spoke to herself, annoyed that she couldn’t sleep but equally as worried for her girlfriend. Kiara’s parties tended to be crazy and fun, but they never got out of hand. Usually. Lemon would probably leave early anyway, so it was beyond Pri why she wasn’t back. She texted:

**Me**

_ hey, comin back yet? _

There wasn’t a response.  _ If she doesn’t say anything in the next ten minutes, I’m going hysterical girlfriend mode,  _ Pri bit her lip.

Before she could freak out any longer, however, there was a distinctively soft knock at the door. Pri trudged out of the bedroom, groggily opening the door for a still-slightly-but-definitely-drunk Lemon. She looked the same as when she left, clad a tiny gold bodycon dress, white heeled booties, a canary-colored fur shrug, and enough gold jewelry that it would be impossible not to lose at least one ring.

“You’re home, thank god,” Priyanka gave her tiny girlfriend a squeeze, and Lemon giggled.

“Of course I am. It’s a good thing I left my keys here, I woulda lost them,” the blonde’s words were slurred. She hastily made her way into their room, stripping out of the uncomfortable outfit as quick as she could. Priyanka followed, ready to catch the party-girl if she fell (because there was a good chance she would).

“How did you even get back?” Pri questioned, quietly searching through Lemon’s crossbody clutch to make sure nothing was stolen.

“You told me to ask Juice for stuff so she drove me,” the girl sighed, trying her best to scrub her face clean of makeup in the next room.

“Oh, that’s good!”

“Help me get this off, Pri,” Lem was referring to her dress, which was pulled over her shoulders and hung off her torso. The girl was cutely swiping at her unreachable zipper. She was done cleaning her face as quickly as she started, remnants of mascara and glitter still clinging to her face.

Priyanka groaned, but obliged, genuinely too tired to even acknowledge— okay, acknowledge in  _ excess _ — the lack of clothes on her Lemon’s body after taking the dress off. It wasn’t long after she helped Lem wiggle into her pajamas that the lights were turned off and the couple flopped on Priyanka’s bed, finally able to rest. 

Lemon was in her usual koala-hug position, with her limbs wrapped tightly around her girlfriend’s frame and her head resting on Pri’s side.

“So, how was the party?” Priyanka’s voice was soft and sleepy.

“Mm, it was okay. Not as fun as when you go with me, though.”

“Oh, really?” she smiled.

“Yeah, everyone was asking where you were since you always make everything more fun n’ stuff.”

Priyanka grinned slightly. She remembered her usual party habit of yelling ‘What’s my name?!’ when she entered a room, and basically everyone on campus knew to scream ‘Priyanka!’ at the girl’s arrival. And if Say My Name by Destiny’s Child ever came on, there would probably be a ‘Priyanka’ thrown into the chorus at some point or another.

“Did they play my song?” she asked, wondering what a party without her would be like.

“Uhhh…” Lemon trailed off, mind still fuzzy. “The, uh... “

“Destiny’s Child?”

“Oh! Ohmygod, yeah, and everyone was shouting your name.”

“As they should,” Pri rubbed Lemon’s hair slightly, extremely pleased with herself. “Was Ilona having a good time?”

“I hope, I didn’t see her except for when she was being lifted up or something,” she giggled.

“Jesus, y’all really went crazy.”

“Me and Juice and Kyne actually left for a bit, and then Kiara joined because she never wants to be away from Kyne, and we went to the 7-11.”

Pri froze her petting. “Lem, you know it’s dangerous to go out by yourselves?”

“You would literally be there too, you’re like the stupidest person and even stupidererer when you’re drunk,” Lemon whined into her chest.

Priyanka laughed. “Okay, okay, fair point. I can’t believe Kiara would leave her own party, though.”

“It was just a gas station trip.”

“Mm, right. What did you get?”

At that, Lemon perked up. “Oh! Right!” 

She wiggled out of bed, to Priyanka’s protest, and ruffled through her jacket on the floor. Pri couldn’t see what she was presenting to her in the dark, but she could hear the jangle of keychains.

“Besides like… snacks n’shit, they actually had your name on the keychains, so I had to get it,” Lemon laughed.

“Did they have ‘Lemon’ on the other one?”

“No, dummy, of course not. I got one with Lena so we can still match.”

Lemon climbed back into her position, setting the gifts on the nightstand so they could look in the morning.

“You used your real name just for me?” Pri booped Lemon on the nose, heartwarmed at the gesture.

“Duh,” she sighed. “Iwannasleepnow,” was the sound she blabbered into her girlfriend’s side.

“Okay. Goodnight, Lemlem.” Pri kissed her forehead, then the top of her bleached hair.

“IluhyouPripri.”

They finally went to bed.


	2. Stay Tonight - Kyara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyne helps Kiara clean up after her party :)  
> Title: Stay Tonight - Chungha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue who created this ship or why it was created but I love it and I love them

“Really, Kyne, you don’t have to stay and clean.” Kiara watched as her friend quickly made work of tidying up her living room, shoving plastic cups and trash into a garbage bag.

“I insist, Kiki. It’s not like you’re sober enough to do it, anyways.”

“Hey! I’m almost completely normal again!” the honey-blonde stepped forward to grab discarded napkins and prove how useful she was, but she stumbled en route to the table. 

“Normal my ass,” Kyne smirked.

“Okay, okay, fine… but I feel bad! Didn’t you have something tomorrow that you couldn’t drink for?”

“My math test? Yes, it’s at 1 and I don’t want a hangover.”

“So you should go home and get rest, Kyyyne!” Kiara waddled over and draped her arms around Kyne’s shoulders, to her dismay. “Why do you have a math test on a Sunday anyway?” she mumbled into the crook of her friend’s neck.

“Well, it was supposed to be on Monday, but I have a doctors appointment,” Kyne struggled to continue her task with Kiara weighing her down, but she was too tired to shrug her off.

“.... and???”

“And you know me, I like to get things out of the way quickly. Including all this damn trash.”

Kiara unwrapped herself and fell on the couch dramatically, watching Kyne closely as she finished cleaning. It was almost 3 AM when the last of the decorations were taken down. 

“Okay,  _ now _ I can go home,” Kyne was already zipping up her coat. “Thanks for the great party, Kiki.”

“No! Nonono it’s way too late for you to walk out in the dark by yourself,” Kiara got up, stumbling to block Kyne from the door. “What if there are… men?! Bad men!!!”

Kyne held out her hands exasperatedly. “Well? What do you want me to do, stay here?”

Kiara’s eyes brightened and her head perked up. “Yes! Exactly! I’ll go get stuff ready for you,” and she was already headed to her bedroom.

“No, Kiara, that was a joke!”

“Don’t care, you’re not getting killed.”

“I have pepper spray!”

“And I have pyjamas for you!”

Kyne sighed, seemingly unable to say no to her friend despite her usual whims. She hung her jacket and purse back on the coat rack and kicked off her heels for the first time that night.

When she reached the bedroom, Kiara seemed to be passed out within seconds. Kyne thought she was still in her sparkly party dress, but it was actually a satin slip. 

“Kiki, where do you want me to sleep?”

“Duh, next to me,” she croaked.

Kyne turned red. The last place she was expecting to spend the night was next to a pretty girl like Kiara, even if she was her friend. Kyne might have been the most logical person on campus, but there is just something about being gay that makes it impossible to seperate platonic from romantic, and whatever that is, Kyne was suffering from it.

“Ummm…” 

“Don’t worry, you won’t even know I’m here. Don’t be such a poopy pants, cherie _. _ ”

Kyne blushed more at the pet name, which wasn’t even uncommon for Kiara to use.  _ Stupid dumb lesbian brain, she also called you a poopy pants _ , she scolded herself. The black haired girl picked up an oversized t-shirt at the end of the bed. It was thick, dark grey, and had a Metallica logo across the chest. And it smelled exactly like Kiara: sugary and sweet, probably like one of those expensive Ariana Grande perfumes. It made her smile, and then slap herself internally because Kyne was  _ not  _ sentimental. 

Okay. Fine. Maybe a little.

“Okay,” she responded, finally. She took the shirt and went to the bathroom to change, leaving all her party clothes on the towel rack to get in the morning. She used a makeup wipe haphazardly on her face, and entered the bedroom again with another one.

The only thing lighting the room was one of those himalayan-salt lamps, illuminating Kiara like a soft halo behind her head. Kyne climbed into bed, sitting over her friend.

“You didn’t take the glitter off your eyes.”

“No. Need sleep. Je dorme.”

“Kiara.”

“Non _.” _

Kyne rolled her eyes, but couldn’t get mad. She never got annoyed with Kiki—even though she had every opportunity to, it was just impossible. She was like her soft spot, or her kryptonite, depending how one looked at it.

She took the makeup wipe and gently swiped it over Kiara’s closed eyes. The girl flinched, but relaxed when she realized what was going on.

“You treat me so nice, Kynie.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

“But I already aaaam… you act like a bitch but you’re so sweet, mon chou.”

“What did you just call me? Cabbage??”

“Yes, cabbage.”

Kyne stopped her cleaning for emphasis. “You are so strange.”

“I am just French!” Kiara exclaimed, Kyne resuming her task.

“You are not French, you’re fake French. Montreal doesn’t count.”

“And you are not French at all, so how about that?”

“And thank god, too,” Kyne rolled her eyes, finally finished. 

She tossed aside the dirty wipe and reached over Kiara— still blushing, of course — to turn off the light and finally settle under the covers. She made a point to face  _ away  _ from Kiara, finally acknowledging that  _ maybe I do… sort of… have a crush on her. _

“Kyne?” her melodic accent rang out softly in the dark.

_ This bitch. _

“Hm?” Kyne was cautious, adding a vocal fry to the question to let Kiki know that _she was trying to sleep, for gods sake._

“Can you come closer to me?”

_ This fucking bitch-ass whore.  _

The brunette wanted to say no, she really did, for her own sake in particular. But it was impossible to deny Kiara— not just because she was charismatic and bubbly and sweet, but because Kyne didn’t want to disappoint or upset her no matter how irrational that thought was.

Well, she  _ wanted _ to disappoint Kiara in this situation, but of course, she couldn’t. So she scooted closer. Not as close as either of them wanted, but Kyne could already make out the sleeping girl’s features through the darkness. Her eyes were still slightly open.

Kiara exhaled at length. “Much better.” Kyne could smell the remnants of alcohol on her breath.

“I can smell the alcohol in your breath.”

Kiara blew the hot, vodka scented air right in her face. “You know I love you, right?”

“I love you, too. You’re like my best friend, you know that.”  _ Stupid dummy lesbian, _ Kyne thought again.

“Non, chou, I looooove you.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Poopy pants. I love you, poopy pants.”

“Goodnight, Kiara.”

And at that, Kiara pulled the other girl to her chest, hugging her gently and nuzzling the top of her head. And that was it for Kyne’s dumb-poopy-lesbian brain; it was in overdrive. But she couldn’t escape. She didn’t really want to, either. So she complied, and she snuggled even closer into the comfort of Kiara’s arms. 

It wasn’t long before Kyne was falling asleep, too. 

She smiled. “I looooove you too, fake-Frenchie.”


	3. Always Find You - Kamasia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kameron's boyfriend dumps her, Asia is there to pick up the pieces
> 
> Title from Always Find You by Raiden ft. Yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT ABANDONING THIS ANTHOLOGY YET. NO. I LOVE IT TOO MUCH IM JUST SO BUSY! but i pumped out some kamasia because u know i saw vegas revue with an obvious kamjie comfort plot and said 'no. my ship only.' and this was born! reminder all these chapters take place in the same universe so the previous two were in toronto and these gals are in LA.

Asia’s life was going well. 

Okay, first of all, that’s a stupid way to put it.

But it was true, especially in comparison to the rest of her life. She’d dealt with things no child, no teenager, no young person should have dealt with. But she pushed through. She went to college. She used her articulacy, her stubborn-ness, and her grit, and she graduated and now she managed business for one of the biggest fashion companies in the USA, let alone in LA.

Her apartment was wonderful. Clean, white lines, with just the right amount of eclectic decoration and postmodern touches. The kitchen was always stocked, the makeup room was full, skincare and bodycare were always in the cupboard if needed. 

And Kameron. She wouldn’t admit it, but despite how amazing her home was, the best thing about it was sharing it with her roommate. Asia could move somewhere else and somewhere bigger because of her status and paycheck without hesitation if she wanted, but she  _ didn’t  _ want _.  _ She wanted to be around Kam.

But she was always with her new boyfriend. Could one even consider him new? They’d been together for a few months at that point. Asia didn’t really care, so there wasn’t a point to keep track. She knew they were out together right then, and Asia was enjoying the early Saturday afternoon alone, definitely considering dragging Kameron to the club that night.

She was curled up in her white sheets, fresh from a long, self-indulgent shower and preening session. She’d decided to put Top Model on, not for any particular interest in the show, but more for nice background noise while she scrolled through Twitter. It was grossly comfy, especially with the feeling of freshly shaven legs against the fluffy and silk blankets and the cup of coffee at the bedside.

Not long after her third episode, the faint sound of the front door opening and closing brought her attention to her door. Kam’s room was right across the hall, so she’d probably say hi on the way. Or, at least Asia hoped she would.

But she didn’t. The blonde walked apprehensively to Asia’s room. She looked pretty— gorgeous, even. A vision, maybe—with perfectly curled wavy hair falling over her tattooed shoulders exposed by a short floral dress. But her face was grim, and her demeanor was nothing like it’d been when she left for the date.

“Hi,” Asia said in her usual tone.

“Hey,” the word seemed choked out. 

“Is everything… okay? Did you have fun?”

Kam sighed heavily—not dramatically, but heavily. 

“You can come in,” Asia offered, speculating what had gone wrong already. Kameron shuffled towards the bed and (this time) dramatically fell face first into the mattress.

“Kam… what happened?” her voice was half-condescending-half-concerned as she closed her laptop screen (somewhat annoyedly).

_ “Hmumdpdm.” _

“Girl, what?”

“He  _ dumped  _ me!” when her face peeked up again there were already globs of tears welling up in her eyes. The sight could have broken Asia’s heart in two—she couldn’t recall ever seeing Kameron cry.

“Now why would he go and do that?” Asia wondered aloud. She didn’t mean to ask such a dumb question but sometimes her thoughts just slipped out. Like now. At the  _ worst _ time.

“Bitch, hell if I know!” Kam pouted, visibly sobbing but keeping herself surprisingly composed.  _ She’s a pretty crier. _

Asia cringed at her poor choice of language and patted the spot next to her. “C’mere.” Kam scooted over, keeping herself a few inches away, and leaned against the headboard.

“What happened?” Asia was going to reach out and touch her roommate’s arm, but was hesitant to upset her even more than she was. She knew Kam could be flinchy and closed off when she was distraught.

“We went on a date so he could tell me that our issue was  _ distance.” _

“Was it?”

“No! And it wasn’t anything else either except his obvious and apparent lack of commitment to me.”

Asia nodded in sympathy but rolled her eyes. “Men.”

“I don’t know why I waste my time with them when girls exist,” Kam crossed her arms and slouched against the bed. Her mascara was smudged under her eyes, her eyelashes wet with the tears that had already fallen and stained her cheeks. It was so cliche and dumb how amazing she looked to Asia. 

“Me neither,” Asia shrugged, looking at her fingers. “Do you want to watch something with me?”

Kameron sighed. “Yeah, yeah. Sure.”

Asia turned and smiled at her weakly, giving an empathetic look and opening up her laptop again, resuming the episode of Top Model she was on. Soon, an idea popped into her head. Asia wasn’t one for outright spilling all of her feelings and comfort onto Kam, so she decided to  _ show _ her how much she cared instead.

“I’ll be right back,” the ravenette clambered out of bed, pulling her shirt down and leaving the room. Kam sat, intrigued, but was too mentally exhausted to question her roommate. 

After a few minutes, Asia arrived carrying a hot chocolate, a bag of chocolate peanut-butter pretzels, and a fluffy robe, which she placed on the bed. 

Kam could have just about cried again. “Asia, you didn’t have to—”

“Oh, but I did,” she flashed her breathtaking smile, returning to her previous spot underneath the covers. “You deserve some emotional healing tonight.”

“I don’t suppose we can bring out the vino later, then?”

“I just Postmated a bottle of your fave.”

“God, I don’t know why I ever dated that loser when you are right here,” Kam smiled as she popped a snack into her mouth. “I’m going to change.”

“Kay,” Asia grinned. “I don’t know why you went for him, either,” she mumbled.  _ We both know I’d treat you better. _

Half a bottle of wine, four hours, and a season and a half of their show later, Kameron was leaning on Asia’s shoulder, cheeks red from the alcohol. 

Out of the blue, she asked

“What’s wrong with me?”

It was a hefty question spoken so nonchalantly that it took Asia off guard.

“What? What do you mean, ‘what’s wrong with you?’ Nothing’s wrong with you.”

“Why can’t I ever find a decent person to be with? I always think we’re looking for the same things and I’m always wrong. It’s always me getting dumped,” the blonde explained. She seemed upset, but she rambled like she was telling an average story.

“Because you need to communicate, dear.”

“I try.”

“And you need to set your standards higher.”

“ _ I try.” _

“And you need to find someone who treats you how you deserve to be. You deserve the entire world. I want someone to give it to you. If I could do it for them, I would.” 

Kameron smiled to herself, not expecting such a caring side of Asia to come out. She shifted closer to her friend, snuggling into her side. Instinctually, Asia wrapped her arm around the blonde, and they sat watching the laptop for a while. It took them until they were falling asleep to realize how uncommon of a position that was for them, and how even more uncommon (aka they’d never done it) it was for them to sleep in the same vicinity.

It was nice.

“Thank you,” Kameron said at some point that night.

“For what?” Asia muttered in the dark.

“For helping me feel better. For being such an amazing roommate. For everything, really.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“And you don’t have to be any of that.”

“No, that’s just the way I am. I don’t have a choice. I like you too much,” Asia rolled over to see Kam’s glossy eyes shining in the dark.

“I like you, too.”

Asia let the words sit, Kam’s tone unreadable as always. She chuckled. “Well, you live with me, so I’d hope you do.”

There was a slight rustle as Kam got closer. Asia couldn’t tell what she was trying to do until she smelled Kameron’s wine-breath, then felt her place a soft kiss on her cheek.

Her eyes widened once she realized what had just happened, but now was obviously not the time to talk about it. She hoped they would, she really wanted to know what it meant. Or if Kameron was drunk or not. It didn’t seem like it, especially the way she was talking before. 

“Goodnight, Asia,” Kam interrupted the girl’s thoughts, her voice and weight from across the bed immediately calming her down. She just made everything feel better all at once.

“Sweet dreams, Kam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is @chaesrosies!


End file.
